Read this letter before you say goodbye forever
by special agent Ali
Summary: Hardy Boys case file story. He has a hard time still dealing with her death so when he gets a suggestion does he take it? Will his father ever help?


_Hi everyone, I just finally found the Hardy Boys first case file. Thank goodness for Thrift stores._

_Anyway I been looking for it because of a story on here about Joe talking to Mrs. Morton about Iola. If anyone knows title please tell me I can't find it anymore._

_Anyway I wanted to do my own story about it. I'm not sure this has been done but I wanted to add to end of book and have Fenton chat with Joe about Iola._

Frank smiled as Joe whooped.

"I have no doubt we'll take down every slime ball that lives…no innocent people will suffer anymore" Joe said.

Frank's smile wavered slightly. He knew by innocent he meant Iola and wondered if it'd ever get easier.

He decided it was best not to ask. He'd just have to do a good job of distracting his little brother he decided.

"You got that right little brother but till our injuries heal why don't we take it easy and get us a good movie?" he suggested.

Joe nodded but Frank could sense the hesitation in his movements.

"Unless you have other plans you know" he added. Joe smiled grateful his brother knew him too well.

"N…not really Frank" he stuttered. He turned his head to their fathers desk.

"I just need to do something in private first" he added. Frank nodded.

"Sure bro take all the time you need" he said patting Joe's shoulder.

'You're a good man Frank thanks' Joe thought as he gave Frank a smile.

'I hope whatever he's thinking it'll help ease his pain of losing Iola' Frank thought. He was more than happy to give his brother space to heal. He just wanted his brother and partner back to his normal, annoying self.

Joe watched Frank leave and closed the door behind him. He then crossed the room to his father's desk and sat in his comfortable desk chair.

He opened a drawer and found a notebook and a pen.

He found a blank page and ripped it out carefully before putting the book back in its home.

He picked up the pen in his good hand and tapped the paper with it. He clicked it open and started a letter.

He stopped after he wrote the name. Iola. He was actually writing to a ghost.

Joe took a deep breath closing his eyes. He had to do this he realized. After Al-Rousasa died, Frank and Fenton took Joe to the hospital.

Frank wanted to wait in a waiting room but Fenton made him get checked out too.

He got a clean bill of health but was told to rest for a few days and make sure Joseph rested too.

Joe got a little more than a bandage. The nurse assisting his doctor had seen Iola's death.

She whispered to Joe that after her brother died in a car accident she wrote him a letter.

"A letter?" Joe repeated with a little disbelief. She nodded.

"Yes…I know it seems strange…"

"I'll say" Joe muttered interrupting her as his hand was finished up. She gave him a look

"As I was saying" she began and Joe clammed up. She cleared her throat."It does seem strange but it does help…I had a fight with Mitch before he died and after my letter I felt my heart lighten as though he forgave me" she finished.

Joe nodded at the time thinking he'd never do it but now it seemed he'd try anything.

Joe picked up his pen and let all his feeling go into the letter. It wasn't a very long letter but as he scribbled his name he felt better.

He closed his eyes after feeling something inside him. It took him a few seconds to realize the sensation wasn't from his heart.

Joe jumped up and out of the office to a bathroom, his letter momentarily forgotten.

With only one good hand it was a new trick to relieve himself but the youngest Hardy always figured out a way.

When he returned to the office ten minutes later a person had taken his seat.

Joe stopped and stared at his father who was reading his letter.

"Dad…I…that's just…it's" Joe began to stutter. He couldn't make a complete sentence though. Nothing seemed to explain why a normally smart seventeen year old was writing to a ghost.

"It's okay Joseph" Fenton said softly. He looked up and Joe expected an amused look like he was an idiot or something.

Instead he got a sympathetic look. "It's okay son…you don't have to explain I know this must have been hard on you" he said in the same soft soothing tone.

Joe could only nod. "I…I'm okay…" he said. Fenton stood and went to his youngest child.

"No you're not Joe and it's fine…I am just so sorry you had to go through all of this without me or your mother" he said still with the same tone.

He gently clasped Joe's right shoulder and Joe stared into his eyes. It was like he then traveled back in time thirteen years ago.

The last time Fenton used the tone and put his hand on Joe like this was when he was four and he first found out about death.

But that had been a goldfish, not a girl. Certainly not a girl he loved dearly.

He had cried then and suddenly he was crying again though he was trying desperately to not let the tears fall.

He was losing the battle though as a couple escaped and cascaded down his cheek and off to be lost into the carpet below.

Fenton made no word about that but used the hand still on the blonde boys shoulder to draw him into a hug.

He only used the one hand keeping the hug more to the right to keep Joe's left hand from getting crushed by Fenton's weight.

Joe had been taken aback by the sudden closure but found his good right arm encircling his fathers back tightly.

The embrace only lasted a minute or so but it was what Joe needed. The letter and his father's love helped him feel better.

Well that and a sudden flash of light broke the tender moment.

"That's a Kodak moment if I ever saw one" a voice said putting down a small camera.

Joe turned around and shook his head at Frank who was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Nice way to ruin a moment bro" he said and Frank laughed.

"Someone had to stop it from going all mushy…come on lets go watch a movie but nothing chick flicky I don't think I can take anymore lovey doveyness" he teased.

Joe smirked. He looked at Fenton and the two shared a look. Joe then smirked at Frank again before quickening his steps and smashing him into a one armed hug.

Frank laughed and hugged back. "Glad to see my goofy brother is back" he whispered.

"Only cause you never let me break Frank…thanks for….well everything you've ever done for me" Joe whispered back meaning it.

Frank nodded and then broke the hug. "Okay seriously I'm bored here…we can't go out for a few days so come on please entertain me" Frank whined and Joe laughed.

"Fine…fine go pick a movie already or something…if you want I'll even defeat you at video games" he said.

"Oh like you could" Frank challenged. "Is that a challenge bro? Remember I am younger therefore more agile"

"I'm smarter dude" Frank teased.

Fenton rolled his eyes at the bickering. "By the time you two stop arguing it'll be bed time" he said and Frank darted off to get a game he could win at.

Joe went to the desk and picked up his letter. "I'll just go hide this in my room…I don't want Frank to worry anymore about me" he said and Fenton nodded.

"You know he'll always worry about you, he's your big brother it's his job" Fenton argued.

Joe nodded. "I know and it's my job to see he does his" he answered and went out.

Joe closed his bedroom door and sat on the bed. He reread his letter quick.

"Dear Iola,

It's over, yet I know it never will be. Your murderer is dead but it doesn't take away the fact I should have been with you. I'm sorry for that.

You never should have died alone.

I am so sorry Iola. For every time we fought and I hurt. I really hope you meet someone that is right for you. Someone who'll treat you better than I did because you deserve that.

I love you still and I hope you can forgive me.

Love,

Joseph Hardy.

Joe tucked the letter under his mattress He went downstairs and the letter was soon forgotten forever.


End file.
